Operation: Last Hope (level)
Operation: Last Hope is the 19th level of the Quake 4 single player campaign. It is one of only two levels taking place aboard the USS Hannibal. It also serves as introduction and namesake for the last Mission of the single player (see Operation: Last Hope (mission)). On this level, the player receives the Extended Clip Mod for the Shotgun. After being rescued by SMC forces (see Waste Processing Facility), Kane arrives on the Hannibal for having medical treatment before gets to briefed for a least and final human assault on the Strogg Nexus to end the nightmare once and for all. The level starts with Kane being examined by two Medics in one of Hannibal's MedBays. The whole examination is closely watched by General Harper, the commandeering officer of the Marine forces, and by Kane's squadmate Sledge. After the doctors are finished examining and conclude that he is not under Strogg control, Kane is ordered to Rhino Squad's Briefing Room for new instructions. On his way there he is accompanied by Sledge and has to bear several insults by other Marines who believe him to be a Strogg. When he finally appears in front of the Briefing room, two armed guards nearly shoot him, but are stopped by Sledge immediately. When entering the room, Kane joins his visibly decimated Squad. Shortly after this, General Harper and Lt. Morris (now replacing Lt. Voss as squad leader) enter and the briefing begins. Harper explains the SMC's new plan to attack the Nexus directly. Kane is ordered to report to Drop Pod Launch Bay for immediate deployment. Shortly after the end of the briefing, the Hannibal is attacked and partially boarded by Strogg ground forces. Kane now makes his way to the Launch Bay, where he enters a Drop Pod and leaves the Hannibal. Walkthrough This level takes place aboard the Hannibal, so there is no fighting at all. After the introductory sequence, feel free to move around and talk to the Marines to hear them insult you (or interested in you). Those liking to explore the Hannibal a bit can now enter some places that were not accessible on the first visit. Eventually, you will enter the briefing room. After the following sequence, The Hannibal is under attack and you can listen to the Marine's battlechatter. Just follow the signs leading you to the armory (you receive a modification for your Shotgun there; now, it has a expanded ten-round magazine that allows for longer and quicker fire as shell are loaded automatically). After this, make your way to the Drop Pod Launch Bay. After moving around a console with two Marines on it, access the panel next to the door at the end of the corridor and step through. You are greeted by a Marine and ordered to enter the Pod in the middle. In the ensuing sequence, your Drop Pod is loaded into a launching tube and shot away from the Hannibal, ending the level. Video Quake 4 - Level 19 (General)|The Walkthrough of Operation: Last Hope. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Quake IV levels